Death Is Not An Option
by Tupunen
Summary: One-shot: Jade dies in a car crash leaving Tori alone, but not for too long.


Here is a one-shot I wrote on a train in the middle of the night. It's probably full of typos and the story might not flow smoothly since I just wrote it right out of my head without any plot hole checking or any other stuff but bear with me.

Oh and I still do try to finish Hold Me but I'm just not happy with the chapters that I'm writing. Sorry that you have to wait so long.

* * *

It had already been months since Jade died, slow painful months. Tori took it really hard, her and Beck probably were ones in the most amount of pain. Of course Jade's parents had a rough time getting over the loss of their daughter but for some reason it seemed like they got over it quite quick.  
Tori hid her pain inside. As much as she pretended to not like the girl who enjoyed making her life a living hell, she had to admit to herself that she for god knows what reason did like the now passed girl. Maybe she was a bit of a masochist, maybe that is her dark side. It's silly to go over these thoughts now. Now that Jade is gone for good there is no way that she'll ever find out what about her attracted Tori.

"How's it hanging?", André said pulling Tori out of the wonderland that is her mind. "Uh... Okay I guess. Just still recovering, you know.", Tori said reassuringly and managed to give a somewhat believable smile towards the guy who carried so much worry in his eyes. "Yeah, we're all still a bit shaken up. Especially Beck." Tori's face fell a bit on the mention of Jade's on and off boyfriend, she felt so bad for the boy. He had been so heart broken after hearing about the car crash. She haven't ever seen him so down, or heard so loud cries of denial. "Even though they weren't together anymore at the point she... You know... Went away. He still clearly loves her." André was now talking more to himself. "What?!" Tori asked after hearing those words that so carelessly came out of his mouth. "They weren't together?", Tori was now staring into André's eyes and had a weird kind of feeling in her stomach. "Yeah they broke up again, don't know why this time. Have you been living under a rock or something? Everyone else knew about.", André explained. "I've been a bit busy. Trina and I had a fight and she stayed mad at me for a long time. And you know Trina, she isn't such a nice person when she's mad." André just nodded and left out all the curious questions about the fight.

Later that same night as the short conversation with André Tori was buried into her school work when someone knocked on her window. At first Tori was confused where knock came from but as soon as she found the source of the knock she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. It was already late so darkness had surrounded the city but there was no doubt that right outside of her window sat Jade staring at Tori with the trademark smirk on her face. Minutes past by slowly as Tori tried to get a grip of herself. Jade became frustrated and tapped on the glass again now without any sign of a smile. Tori finally managed to get a move on, she walked to the window and unlocked it after quickly sneeking one more peek of the miracle outside. She stepped back as Jade climbed inside sighing.

"Took you long enough. I thought you would have been a bit more exited to see me but I guess that I was wrong about that." Jade said and started going through Tori's homework. Tori stood quiet, million questions ran through her mind with the speed of light. Or maybe not a million, just one and it wasn't even a question but she blurted it out anyway like it was one. "You're alive?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Of course not you idiot. I died and stayed that way... Well kind of.", she turned to a mirror and fixed her hair a bit. Then she just sort of stared at her appearance with some... Sadness? Disappointment? Something not-so-happy in her eyes. "What you mean kind of? You're suppose to be dead and under the mud!", Tori was now finally back to herself and started shouting at the impossible creature in her room that called herself Jade. The mentioned creature smiled brightly. "I know! Isn't that just great? I guess the world just wasn't ready to lose an awesome person like me. You know for a dead person I feel more alive than I've ever been! I'm so aware of everything going on in my body, which is kinda odd since it's suppose to dead and all but anyway. Seriously you can't believe what I'm feeling right now. Everything is so much clearer and stronger. Like when I feel hungry I reeeally feel hungry. I feel hunger everywhere, it's filling me up and I can nearly bathe in that feeling." Jade's eyes had lit up as she had went on with her explanation and Tori felt a bit terrified. "So... Uh... Are you hungry now?", that was all she could come up with after such a huge load of information that to her didn't make sense. "No, not anymore...", Jade said blatantly and immediately moved on to another subject. "So, have you missed me?", Jade had brought that smirk back and was now walking slowly towards Tori who started to back away. She stuttered something unrecognisable which only encouraged Jade keep walking towards her until she was back against the wall.

"Now tell, did you miss me?", Jade asked again and licked her lips whilst leaning even closer to Tori. "I-I...", Tori started but her voice cracked and she had to swallow. "I of course missed you, you're my friend but I just don't understa-", "Now that is the thing I don't understand. You call me your friend and we both know that ain't true. See in a friendship you need trust and caring." Jade cut Tori off and pressed two fingers in a gun-like way against Tori's stomach. "I think that there is another reason why you insist on calling me your friend.", there was a silence between them, Tori waited for Jade to explain what the reason was and Jade just enjoyed the confused look on Tori's face. "You know what would probably be super fulfilling to feel now that everything I feel is stronger?", Jade questioned completely changing the subject and leaving Tori without an answer. "What?", Tori asked with a frustrated tone in her voice. Jade leaned towards Tori's ear and whispered, "Lust.", then she turned her head and gently breathed against the skin on Tori's neck before biting it. At this point Tori was completely lost, everything just exploded, she couldn't believe anything anymore. "No wait! Hold the fuck on!", she screamed and pushed Jade away, "You are dead. You cannot be eating my neck. You died!" "Oh but I can and I am. And you love it." Jade breathed out and with an animal like growling attacked Tori's neck again. But now it wasn't just her mouth on her neck, oh no, now the hands had joined in feeling every bit of Tori's body. There was no holding back anymore, Tori was gone, no turning back now that Jade had taken over. There was that inner masochist again screaming in delight as the scary ass monster touched her in the most pleasurable way ever. And just as Tori had totally given up struggling and was now taking everything she got Jade pulled away holding on Tori's throat to keep her still. "I knew you were into me.", she said and chuckled a little. Tori was too out of breath to argue so Jade continued. "You like it when I treat you badly. All that time I thought you were insane but no. You are a little masochist, aren't you? How perfect. The good girl who just wants to be punished for no reason. That is basically my type. Beck used to be like that, now his a bit too controlling for my taste, part of the reason why we kept breaking up.", Jade rambled a bit off the subject she was on giving Tori enough time to catch her breath. "What do you want?" Tori asked with the most demanding voice she could get out of herself.

"Oh I don't know, let's start with you."

* * *

Yeah idk, hopefully you got something out of it.


End file.
